


Relaxation

by cristina_lore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Continuation of another fic, Established Relationship, M/M, kfjasdkj I can't believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: It's Lance's turn.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100324) by [reassembleme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme). 



> This is my first smut, please be nice to me lol.

_ Lance swallows as much as he can, the picture of obscenity as he comes off with a  _ pop!  _ He grins at Keith with bright eyes, wiping the corner of his mouth with his wrist. Keith lays there panting, dazed as Lance leans forward, a smirk on his lips. _

 

“My turn.”

 

  
  


Keith blinks at him exactly once, and Lance has a moment to think that he might have broken Keith - which  _ hell yeah, his blowjob skills are a fucking art form _ \- before the boy in question lunges at him. Lance doesn’t even have time to yelp before Keith’s mouth is landing on his, far more gently than his mode of attack would suggest. He melts into it, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

 

For a few minutes, they just sit and kiss languidly, both of them catching their breath before the next round. Just as Lance is starting to think that they should maybe get on with it, Keith leans back, letting Lance’s bottom lip slide between his teeth. Lance shivers. Keith gives him a smile that would be a smirk if it wasn’t so fucking soft, and God, Lance is and always will be absolutely weak for this boy.

 

Keith gives his chest a gentle shove and he obligingly lays down, enjoying the trail Keith’s fingers trace down his torso. But then, because Keith is a terrible, terrible  _ tease _ , his hand stops right on top of Lance’s bulge and simply rests there, pressing down just the slightest bit.

 

Lance moans and squirms, and he really can’t be blamed for the whine that leaves his lips. “Keith, come on, please. Are you really going to do this to me? When I helped you relax?”

 

Keith does smirk at him this time. “Well, I’m feeling so  _ relaxed _ now; I really think I should just take my time.”

 

“No, babe, bad idea, so so bad,  _ ple-”  _ He cuts himself off with a gasp as Keith grinds down once with the palm of his hand, before reaching for the hem of Lance’s boxers - thank God for his preference for less clothing in private settings - and pulling them down. Lance very helpfully lifts his hips to make the process easier. 

 

Keith flings the boxers behind him before taking ahold of Lance’s hips and unceremoniously leaning down to take him all the way into his mouth.

 

“Ohhhhh Goddd, fuckfuckfuck,” Lance moans, as he automatically reaches down to grasp at Keith’s hair. He doesn’t really have a filter on a good day, but like this? With Keith’s laser focus on him and on his dick? Yeah, there’s no way that Lance is going to be able to stop his blabbing.

 

Fortunately for him, Keith either really likes constant feedback on his sexing skills, or just really likes him in particular. In any case, Keith starts bobbing up and down, sucking on the head of his dick at each pass before taking him all the way into his mouth so that he can swallow around him. Lance sends a quick thanks to the God that must surely exist, because there’s no other explanation for how perfect Keith can also have a perfect almost-lack of a gag reflex. He would feel worse about liking the feeling of Keith slightly choking on his dick, but the way Keith moans around him is a clear indication that he likes it too.

 

Lance can feel himself starting to tense, and he clenches and unclenches his fingers in Keith’s hair, not wanting to pull too hard. He takes in deep breaths in an effort to both relax his grip and to try and stave off his orgasm, because he would gladly have Keith suck on his dick forever, just preferably without hurting him. But then Keith pulls off, prompting Lance to open his eyes - oh wow, when the fuck did he close them? - to stare at him confusedly. Keith takes this chance to look him right in the eye as he lightly takes a hold of him and gives him a long, lewd lick from base to head, while his other hand reaches up to twist lightly at a nipple and that’s it. Lance throws his head back and he tightens his grip on Keith’s mullet as he comes. He vaguely feels Keith’s hot mouth back on him, swallowing down everything he can. 

 

It’s so fucking hot and it’s so fucking unfair, because it has Lance really wanting to go again, but his body apparently has other ideas.

 

He lets his arms fall to his sides as he completely relaxes, closing his eyes. He hums when Keith pecks him on the lips, heroically lifting one of his tired arms to keep Keith in place so that he can give him a proper kiss. Keith obliges before settling at his side and throwing an arm around his waist. Lance does his best to snuggle in towards him. He’s not sure how he did, but judging from Keith’s combination snort and giggle, it doesn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ me right now: How did I get here?


End file.
